pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Noivern
|} Noivern (Japanese: オンバーン Onvern) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 48. Biology Noivern is a large bat-like Pokémon with enormous ears suited for precise hearing. It has a mane of white fur sprouting around its neck and upper back. Noivern has two black wings lined with a dusky purple and has maroon grasping claws. A teal membrane fans between its ribcage and wings. When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on its lower jaw. From its ears, Noivern releases ultrasonic waves, which can be strong enough to shatter a large boulder. It uses these waves to freely through darkness, allowing it to easily ambush prey under cover of night. Noivern is known to be extremely combative toward anything that wanders too close to it. It loves eating fruit; thus, approaching it with fruit helps to keep it calm.http://www.pokemonxy.com/en-us/pokemon/other_pokemon/#Noivern In the anime In the main series Major appearances Ash's Noivern Ash's Noibat evolved into a Noivern while saving and battling in An Electrifying Rage!. Other Noivern debuted in Celebrating the Hero's Comet! under the ownership of Alexa. Minor appearances A Noivern appeared in A Conspiracy to Conquer!, in which it was being controlled by an evil, psychopathic . A Noivern appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A Noivern appeared in the Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures short and two other appeared in the short . An image of a Noivern appeared on James's computer in A Not-So-Flying Start!. Pokédex entries ]] In Pokémon Generations A wild Noivern appeared inside Terminus Cave in The Adventure. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga At the start of the , a young defeated his opponent's Noivern using his Kanga and Li'l Kanga in order to win the Kalos Junior Tournament. In PAORAS04, a Noivern was silhouetted in 's explanation about the Draconid people. A Noivern appeared in PAORAS19. While it was used by Zinnia, its true owner was the deceased Draconid Lorekeeper Aster. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 4}} |area=Event: Noivern Appears}} |area=Starlight Islands: Surveillance Dunes (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 08: Stage 04}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Outrage|Dragon|Physical|120|100|10|‡|'}} |Snatch|Dark|Status|—|—|10|‡}} |Switcheroo|Dark|Status|—|100|10|*}} |Tailwind|Flying|Status|—|—|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |} Evolution |no2=715 |name2=Noivern |type1-2=Flying |type2-2=Dragon}} Sprites Trivia * Noivern and its pre-evolution are the only dual Pokémon to have Flying as their primary type. * Noivern can be seen as a parallel to . Both are Pokémon based on bats that have as a possible Ability. They have the same base stat total and the same base HP, Defense, and Special Defense. Origin Noivern seems to be based on a combination of , a or a , and or . Inspiration for its design may also have been drawn from gargoyles. Name origin Noivern may be a combination of noise and . Onvern may be a combination of 音 on (sound), 音波 onpa (sound wave), and ワイバーン wyvern. In other languages , , and wyvern |fr=Bruyverne |frmeaning=From and |es=Noivern |esmeaning=Same as English name |de=UHaFnir |demeaning=From '' and |it=Noivern |itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=음번 ''Eumbeon|komeaning=From and wyvern |zh_yue=音波飛龍 Yāmbōfēilùhng|zh_yuemeaning=From and |zh_cmn=音波龍 Yīnbōlóng ''|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |hi=नोईवेर्न ''Noivern|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Нойверн Noyvern|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes Related articles * Ash's Noivern External links |} Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:UHaFnir fr:Bruyverne it:Noivern ja:オンバーン pl:Noivern zh:音波龙